Cahaya Bintang
by mkoba
Summary: Dingin, pendiam, menakutkan. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa dekat dengannya. Apa jadinya ia jika harus dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta? OCxKobaxHiroko


Setahun sudah berlalu sejak SMU Johnan pertama kali berjuang dalam laga kejuaraan nasional basket SMU. Johnan yang kala itu hanya mampu mencapai babak delapan besar kali ini menjadi bintang lapangan dan berhasil menjuarai kejuaraan bergengsi tersebut dengan gemilang. Tidak ada yang menyangka tim yang gugur dalam babak penyisihan Winter Cup tahun lalu ini mampu mengalahkan para raja basket dari STM Kanakita di babak semi final. Kerjasama tim yang semakin solid, kekuatan armada yang kini merata, strategi jitu dari Sawamura, ditambah kepimpinan yang semakin matang dari Kobayashi membuat Johnan tampil sebagai tim yang benar-benar tangguh.

Kilatan lampu flash dari kamera para wartawan sibuk menerpa wajah anak-anak Johnan dan Felicia. Ya, Felicia berhasil mempertahankan gelar nomor 1 yang mereka rebut dari Seijo di Winter Cup tahun lalu. Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka, terutama pada para game maker yang tak lain adalah Naruse, Kobayashi, Sawamura, Tomomi, dan Hiroko. Wajah para juara ini tampak sumringah, kecuali seorang. Kobayashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah groginya. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat, walaupun ruangan tempat mereka berada adalah ruangan ber-AC. Tak lama, terdengar suara pembawa acara dari pengeras suara,

"Yak, selanjutnya, kepada saudara Sumisugu Kobayashi, kapten dari juara tim putra SMU Johnan Tokyo, dan saudari Hiroko Ikeda, kapten dari juara tim putri SMU Saint Felicia Hiroshima, harap maju ke podium untuk serah terima piala"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi ruangan, mengiringi Hiroko yang dengan riang menuju podium, sementara Kobayashi maju dengan wajah yang tampak semakin memerah dan sempat tersandung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sampai di podium berdampingan dengan Hiroko yang telah sampai lebih dulu.

"Hei, dua tahun lebih aku kenal Kobayashi, tidak ingat aku Kobayashi pernah se-salah-tingkah itu." ujar Isomura.

"Heh, rupanya si tukang payung ini bisa demam panggung juga." timpal Sawamura sambil mengeluarkan senyum sinis khas miliknya.

"Hm.. Rasanya dia keliatan segrogi itu bukan karena demam panggung." Imagawa angkat suara. "Kobayashi mungkin kaku dan tidak pandai berkomunikasi, tapi jadi salah tingkah sampai segitunya cuma karena harus muncul di depan orang banyak bukan gayanya."

"Jadi, Kak?" tanya seorang gadis manis berkacamata berperawakan mungil dan berambut kuncir dua yang dari awal bersama mereka.

"Begini Chie-chan, sejak aku kenal dengan kapten kita ini, aku cuma pernah melihatnya sesalahtingkah itu sekali saja. Mau tahu, kapan?"

Mata Chie yang tidak besar mendadak membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tak lain waktu dia nembak cewek sekelasnya waktu awal kami kelas satu dulu!"

"APA?" seru Chie dan beberapa anak Johnan lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Suara Chie terdengar paling terkejut diantara yang lainnya.

"Haha, jangankan Chie-chan yang baru mengenal kapten beberapa bulan ini, aku saja heran Kobayashi yang begitu dingin ternyata bisa punya perasaan cinta juga ya.."

"Jangan begitu ah, Kak Isomura, bagaimanapun kapten itu kan manusia yang punya hati juga. Tentu saja dia bisa jatuh cinta." bela Naruse.

"Iya sih, tapi ini Sumisugu Kobayashi, Naruse! Orang paling dingin yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup, fufufu.."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungannya Kapten yang dulu nembak cewek sekelasnya dengan Kapten yang sekarang salah tingkah parah kayak gitu?" tanya Naruse polos.

"Haduh Naruse, kamu ini, sudah dapat gelar nomor satu se-Jepang masih bodoh juga ya.." Sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala Naruse dari Sawamura. "Intinya, karena menurut Kak Imagawa si tukang payung kita ini cuma pernah se-salting itu waktu nembak cewek dua tahun yang lalu, maka, kalau dia sekarang bisa se-salting ini lagi, kemungkinan besar sekarang dia sedang berhadapan lagi sama orang yang dia suka!"

"Hee? Tapi sama siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sama cewek yang sekarang sedang bersanding dengannya.." senyum Sawamura.

"Hah! Hi.. Hiroko!"

"Haha.. Selera Kobayashi tinggi juga ya.. Cewek cantik nan seksi yang juga kapten tim putri nomor 1 se-Jepang dua musim berturut-turut. Kalau dipikir-pikir cocok juga mereka.. Eh, omong-omong, Chie-chan, bagaimana persiapan pulang kita ke Tokyo besok? Apa semuanya sudah beres?"

Isomura tak mendapat jawaban dari asisten baru Imagawa itu.

"Chie-chan? Chie-chan?"

"Eh! Kenapa, Kak?"

"Aku tanya, apa semua persiapan pulang kita besok sudah beres?"

"Ah.. Iya.. Eh.. belum tahu.. Ng.. Ano.. Saya cek dulu, ya Kak"

Chie pun berlari keluar dari rombongan anak-anak Johnan. Langkahnya terlihat aneh dan tampak terlalu buru-buru.

"He..? Kok Chie-chan malah lari keluar hotel?" Kanda keheranan.

"Chie-chan tidak pernah segugup itu sebelumnya." Mata sipit Imagawa memandang punggung gadis yang ia bicarakan yang semakin lama hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kasihan juga ya, Chie-chan. Dia pasti terguncang mendengar analisis tadi." lanjut Kanda.

"Heh, di tim basket kita, cuma si tukang payung kolot itu yang tidak sadar perasaan Chie. Padahal Naruse si monyet saja bisa melihatnya." ujar Sawamura sambil sibuk menuliskan tanda-tangan untuk para penggemar barunya yang gaduh mengelilinginya.

"Betul, Kobayashi memang payah, padahal Chie-chan cantik sekali! Aku kadang masih tak percaya kalau Kak Gan bisa punya adik secantik dia"

"Iya, Kak Isomura! Aku kaget sekali waktu tau dia itu adiknya Kak Gan! Haha, sama sekali berbeda! Sifatnya juga."

"Itulah, Kanda.. Kalau Kak Sakurai punya adik seperti itu, aku masih bisa percaya, kikiki.. Ngomong-ngomong untung sekarang di tim kita ada Chie-chan ya.. Masa kelam kita selama dua tahun kemarin ditindas Kak Kiriko berakhir dan akhirnya kita bisa betul-betul merasakan asiknya punya manajer perempuan yang sebenarnya, fufufu"

Selorohan Isomura disambut tawa geli para anak kelas dua dan tiga yang terkenang masa-masa 'indah' mereka bersama manajer nenek sihir mereka dulu. Anak kelas satu yang belum pernah bertemu Kiriko cuma bisa bengong tak mengerti.

xxxxx

Setelah memberikan ucapan terima kasih kedua kapten turun dari podium. Keduanya di sambut dengan hangat oleh para hadirin dan terutama oleh anggota tim masing-masing. Mereka pun larut dalam pesta. Kecuali Kobayashi yang tampak gelisah melirik kesana-kemari, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, padahal ia sedang diwawancara oleh beberapa wartawan. Rasanya baru sebentar ia berpisah dari sosok yang dicarinya, tapi sekarang ia sudah kehilangannya, padahal ia tahu, seharusnya sosok itu tidak berada jauh darinya. Masalahnya suasana pesta begitu ramai dan ia kesulitan melepaskan diri dari serbuan para wartawan.

'Sial, kalau begini terus, aku bisa kehilangan kesempatan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.' batin Kobayashi.

Mendadak ia melihat sosok yang ia cari keluar dari kerumunan tamu menuju entah kemana.

"Maaf, saya perlu ke kamar kecil!" Kobayashi memaksakan diri untuk menerobos para wartawan yang mengerubunginya dan berusaha mengejar sosok itu. Ternyata sosok itu keluar berjalan keluar gedung.

xxxxx

"Ikeda-san!"

Hiroko menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang ia lihat dari arah itu. Sesosok laki-laki jangkung bermata tajam dan berambut terkuncir ala samurai yang beberapa menit lalu berada di atas podium bersamanya.

"Kobayashi-san? Ada apa?"

"Ng.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ada raut keheranan di wajah Hiroko. "Silahkan."

"To.. tolong terima saya sebagai kekasih Ikeda-san!"

"Haahh?"

Tak jauh dari sana. Sesosok gadis mungil berkacamata yang rambutnya dikuncir dua terpaku mendengar pembicaraan yang tak sengaja ia dengar itu.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> _Akhirnya bagian pertama dari fanfic pertama saya seumur hidup ini selesai juga. Panjangnya jauh lebih panjang dari yang saya rencanakan sebelumnya^^; Semoga berkenan, dan, ditunggu komennya ya^^_

_Seluruh karakter kecuali Chie Takakura adalah karya Yuriko Nishiyama. _

-nyonyakoba-


End file.
